Thief
by Xelona Metallium
Summary: A young boy gets into trouble and encounters a thieves guild... ( I need help with summeries, so just read it already)
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
A shout rang through the woods, far from any human settlements. Birds flew into the air as a young boy, in pain and feeling very alone, ran away from the man who had betrayed him. That man, the boy's grandfather, stood in the place where he had so recently made a deal with the boy, smiling coldly. Then an odd look crossed his face and his voice rang out. "Wait!" he yelled, to the boy who did not, almost could not, heed the call. Then the mood fell from his face and the cold smile returned. The man turned and walked away, moving in the opposite direction as the one the boy had taken.  
  
The boy ran for hours, racing with demon-like speed through the thick forest. Tears streamed down his face and clouded his vision. Finally, sometime around sunset, he reached a clearing and stopped to avoid the girl sitting in front of him. She was a young girl, very plainly a farmgirl, with green hair peeking out of under her bonnet. She sat in a garden and held several dirt-covered carrots in her hand. Her brown eyes widened as she saw the boy in front of her. Screaming, she dropped the carrots and ran into the nearby farmhouse. The boy just stood there, exhausted after his long run. Two burly men ran out of the farmhouse door and headed towards the boy, clubs in hand. The boy grew scared and started running back the way he had came from. Before he got there, he tripped on a tree root. Before he could get up, the men were on him, beating him into oblivion.  
  
When he woke, he found he was in a cage placed in the middle of a town square. A crowd of people surrounded the cage, looking at this monster some local farmers brought in. As soon as the boy opened his eyes, cries of "demon!", "mazoku!", "monster!", and such rose up in the square. A few rotten tomatoes and rocks were thrown at the cage. The boy tried to shield himself, but some hit anyway. A few hours passed while the boy crouched in his cage, trying desperately to ignore the crowd around him. Finally, when twilight descended, the boy dropped into a fitful sleep.  
  
Around midnight, he was awoken by the sound of metal scraping and sat up. There was an elderly man there, doing something to the lock. The boy scuttled to the other side of the cage, afraid for his life. When the man heard him, he looked up.  
  
"So yer up, are ye? Don't worry, oi'm not gonna hurtcha! Oi'm Swift and oi'm here ta getcha outa this cage. Wacher name, boy?"  
  
The boy hesitated for a few seconds, then answered, "Zelgadis." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
  
After Swift had gotten Zelgadis out of the cage, the elderly man took him back to his house. There was a group of men there, playing cards. As soon as the two came in, one of the men, a dignified blond with a sword at his hip, looked up, smiled, and said, "Good. You got him."  
  
"Shoire oi did, sir. Come along, boy."  
  
Swift took Zel up to a bathroom and helped him get cleaned up. After the young boy was clean and dressed in a simple black outfit, they went back downstairs.  
  
"Hey there, freak, watcher name?" said a young boy sitting off to the side.  
  
"Now then, Gavin, don't bother him. He's been through a lot, obviously. Come over here and sit down, boy." The dignified looking man patted the empty chair next to him. "My name is Deigan and I'm the leader of the thieves guild in this town. Swift tells me your name is Zelgadis. So tell me, how did you get in such a predicament?"  
  
"Yea, howd'ya become a freak?" yelled out Gavin, pushing his black hair out of his eyes.  
  
Zel just stood there. "Freak? Why did you call me a freak?" he said, finally, bewilderment plain on his face.  
  
"Just look at yerself, freak!" said Gavin, laughing.  
  
Zel put his hand up to brush his hair out of in front of his eyes. Then he stopped. His hair was not it's usual color of dark purple-blue, but a pale copy of that color. His hand was a shade of blue and there were stones in his skin in random places around his arm. Putting a hand up to his face, Zelgadis felt more stones ringed around his eyes and more jutting out of his chin and cheeks. Zel fainted.  
  
When he came to, he was on a bed, with Swift and Deigan at his side.  
  
"Why'd ya faint, boi?" said Swift. Zel looked at him, eyes fearful.  
  
"They're right those people! I am a monster! Why did you save me, Swift, why?" Tears streamed down his face.  
  
Deigan looked at him. "You looked like you needed saving. That's what Swift does for us, saves people who are down on their luck, then sends them on their way. Of course, it isn't just out of the goodness in my heart. Every so often, someone comes through and joins the guild rather than going back home. Do you wish to join, Zelgadiss?"  
  
Zel thought about it for a few minutes.  
  
"I think I do. I have nowhere else to go."  
  
Deigan smiled.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that, Zelgadis, I really was. Welcome to the club."  
  
--------  
  
Author's note  
  
That was a tad shorter than I wanted... Oh well, can't think of anything to add and that's a good place to stop. ^_^ Will write more soon. The Slayers don't belong to me. Please forgive the evil things I do with them. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Zelgadis hoisted himself onto a tree branch that overlooked the outer wall of a large manor. He was here to 'liberate' some of the money the greedy merchant who owned the large house had swindled. Two years had passed since Zelgadis joined the thieves guild and he was now a skilled burglar. His sensitive ears gave him an edge when watching for guards or detecting that faint tell-tale click of an opened lock. They also helped when watching for any guards on the way in, such as the one passing by. The lantern the guard held clinked against the sword at his side as he led a dog around the house. This merchant was taking no chances when it came to his money. Dark fell around Zelgadis again as the guard turned a corner. Carefully and silently, Zel lowered himself into the courtyard, his black outfit, complete with hood and facemask, blending into the black marble of the wall. He went towards a nearby window and hoisted himself up, then smiled. 'Foolish merchant', he thought, 'having guards and tall walls, but not bars on the windows. Oh well, makes my job easier.' He slowly lifted the window and slipped in, very careful not to make a sound. 'Let's see, if I wanted to hide money, where would I put it? On second thought, where would I put it if I was a paranoid old fat merchant?' Zelgadis chuckled inwardly and headed towards the middle of the house, checking in rooms as he went. Finally, he came to the master bedroom, where the merchant was snoring quite soundly. Sure enough, there was another door in the other side of the room. Zel slipped along the wall and reached the door. Gently pushing it open, he saw what he was here for. A large sapphire sat on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Chests, some open to reveal vast amounts of gold, lined the walls. A bookcase full of small containers filled the entire back wall. Glimmers of light slipping into the boxes revealed lesser stones, though few would call the small jewels, emeralds, amethysts, even diamonds, 'lesser' when not confronted with the magnificent sapphire on the pedestal. It was fully the size of a hand and rounded, with multitudes of facets catching the light. To call it merely beautiful would be an insult. Zelgadis slowly closed the door and advanced slowly towards the jewel. He slowly paced around it, examining it from all angles. This merchant was richer than all even the wildest rumors hinted at. Slowly, he reached his hand over the sapphire and closed his fingers around it, raising it up. Suddenly, the pedestal screamed, sounding an alarm. Zelgadis quickly slipped the jewel into his shirt and swung open the door to escape. The merchant was just sitting up and, when he saw Zelgadis, screamed "Stop! Thief!" Zel ran for the door as the merchant got up and went after him. He ran down the hallway and turned a corner, running directly into a group of guards. Quickly jolting into a room, he streaked for the window. It was barred. He turned around to find the guards right behind him. Making a quick decision, Zel reached for the bars and pulled. After a long second, they tore out of the wall and Zel threw the bars at the guards, then slipped through the hole pulling the bars out had created. He dashed to the wall and scaled it, dashing off into the alleyways and leaving any guards far behind him. He slowed down to a normal pace and headed to Swift's house, which was also the guild headquarters.  
  
He opened the door to find the whole guild watching him. Gavin sat lounged on a chair, grinning and fiddling with a large flawless garnet, about half as large as Zel's sapphire. "Hey there freak! What took you so long? Did you find a cute girl who didn't run screaming fast enough? Get anything as good as this baby?" He sat up and plopped the garnet on the table, showing it off. Zel smiled, walked over to the table, and gently placed the sapphire next to the garnet. Gavin just stared at it, dumbstruck. The rest of the guild crowded in to gaze at the magnificent specimen Zel presented to them for inspection. Then Deigan walked down the stairs, followed by Swift. Deigan walked to the table and looked at the jewels and the two boys. "So, Zel, that's what you managed to get. Nice job. All I managed to procure on my final apprentice run was a large topaz, smaller than either of the stones you brought." Gavin looked smug at the compliment, but Zel only blushed, then a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Final apprentice run? Does that mean..." A large grin crossed Deigan's face. "Thought you'd figure that out. You've go a good head there. Yep, it's true. Both of you have passed my final test. You're both full members of the guild now. Congratulations." Everyone started to congratulate the two boys, but Gavin wore a scowl even as his back was patted and his hair mussed. Zelgadis had managed to steal his thunder once again. All through training, whenever Gavin did something commendable, Zelgadis would go and not only do it, but do it better. It got on his nerve. 'That little freak, why won't he just die and let me get what I deserve!' Gavin pulled away from the crowd and went upstairs, leaving everyone standing there perplexed. A sad but knowing look crossed Deigan's eyes.  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note  
  
Another chapter! Didya like it? Anyway, Zelgadis doesn't belong to me. He belongs to so rich Japanese guy in Japan. If only I had enough money to buy him... um, forget that ^_^; 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Zelgadis walked slowly down the crowded street. It was an hour before sunset, the time when dinner is bought to be eaten or the supplies needed for another meal gotten so it can be prepared in advance. Farmwives hurried with their packages, desperate to get going so they could get home to their farms before sundown. The tall building lining the streets were already blocking sunlight from reaching the streets and the carts of the merchants. Lanterns had already been lit to provide light and the various smells of heated food for workers too busy to cook for themselves filled the air. Street urchins dashed through the thick crowd, their small size and agile legs helping them through. Every so often, there was a small disturbance in the crowd as one of the urchins or another slipped their hands into a pocket. Some of those could eventually join the thieves guild, if they were found before they got into too much trouble with the law. The law in this town may overlook the guild because of the bribes they paid, but street urchins were another matter.   
Zelgadis then felt a small, almost imperceptible tug on his own pocket and quickly caught the hand of a street urchin who had mistaken him as a rich merchant. That wasn't too large a leap in logic, since all merchants wore black in this noble-rich area. No matter what color combination they chose, they were likely to be the same as some noble somewhere and the problems that could cause were immense when you had money that could be taxed. Zelgadis' own attire was black, but few merchants wore hoods and face-masks, though some had gloves and many did wear gems at their collars as cloak clasps, though few had gems as magnificent as the large sapphire at Zelgadis' collar. The boy he had caught squirmed in Zelgadis' grip, trying futilely to escape. Zelgadis smiled and looked the boy in the eye. The boy's eyes grew wide and he redoubled his efforts to escape. A small phrase escaped his lips, sounding like "The Sapphire Demon!" to Zelgadis' strong ears. Frowning slightly, Zelgadis let go of the boy. His fame was definitely on the streets, no matter how much he disliked it. The few months he had passed as a master thief had lead to his natural skill at thievery to grow into something legendary. The name the street rats and even some of the thieves guild had given him was "Sapphire Demon" and no matter how hard he tried to tell them to stop idolizing him, they still called him that. He slowly got up and walked along the street towards the guild headquarters. Deigan was expecting him.  
Zelgadis knocked on the door to Deigan's office. It was where all the necessary business of the guild was conducted, whether it was keeping track of which policemen were properly bribed or counting and keeping the dues given by members or giving out good prospects for jobs. Also on the floor of this building, which Swift owned, were the bedrooms for the members who didn't have somewhere else they could stay. It was a small number who chose to live here, despite the cost benefits of not having to pay rent. You were always being watched and were always there to be grabbed for some job or another if you chose to live in the guild. Zelgadis lived there, though that was mostly because his chimera skin made it difficult for others to accept him. He could never forget the farmers who had beat him or the crowd's reaction to him that first fateful day. His grandfather Rezo was at fault for all that had happened and, while Zelgadis did not fully hate him for changing his life so much, he did dislike the man with a passion. If he ever did see Rezo again, he would have to demand for an explanation. Below the floor with the bedrooms, which was the second story of the house, was the large gathering area. There was a kitchen on that floor as well, where food could be cooked or heated. The back half of the bottom floor was one large room, where there was a training area. The training area was where new recruits learned the skills necessary to be a successful thief and where the experienced thieves practiced other skills. There was even a regular swords training area, which Swift ran, for anyone who wished to learn the weapon of war, along with the dagger all thieves learned. Zelgadis was quite skilled with the sword and preferred it over the dagger, though he carried the dagger due to concealment benefits. The thieves guild was a rather large building, but it was able to hide in the midst of the warehouses that surrounded it. Zelgadis shook himself out of the mood he was in. He did have to get on with this meeting.  
Zelgadis opened the door to the office. Deigan sat in a large padded chair behind a large desk. The desk was covered with various piles of paper and there were several daggers stuck through some of the larger piles. Bookshelves lined the walls of the small room, with books both old and new, whether handwritten or printed, their covers often worse for wear. A small window let in some light, but most of the light came from a collection of candles on a small side table. It was a dark room, rather musty, but it gave a homely sense to anyone who walked in. This was a much used, and much loved, room and it showed. There were a few other chairs scattered throughout the room, taking up what space wasn't covered by boxes of old files. In one of those chairs sat Gavin, his long black hair slightly messy and his black outfit accented with garnets and burgundy embroidery gave him a beautifully dangerous look that often got him girls. He was managing to slouch and look dignified while doing it at the same time, a feat few can accomplish. Looking up, Gavin raised his hand in welcome and Zelgadis returned the gesture. Then Zelgadis sat down in another of the chairs in the room and waited for Deigan to speak.  
"Good, you're here," said Deigan, looking up from the book he was reading at the sound of the door opening. "Now then, I called the two of you here because I had a requested "borrowing" and you two are my most skilled people. Basically, a family heirloom of one of the local nobles was mistakenly put in a trade deal with a local merchant. It was a rather irreplaceable heirloom, one that they didn't go into its value beyond a description. Apparently, in this trade deal, basically a gift for one of the merchants to seal an agreement for shipping some... less than lawful items. The heirloom was not included in the deal and the servant who put it in the collection has been... removed. It looks like a statue of three green turtles stacked in a pile. They say that it is completely solid and weighs more than it looks like it should. The merchant should not have any idea what he has and that should continue even after it is gone, so the ones who lost it are asking us, as a third party, to get this heirloom without any dealing with the public authorities. They are asking us to steal this item, along with some other random items of value to make this appear as a random robbery that just happened to grab some of the items in the noble's gift. This is a rather simple job, but we get to keep any items we steal along with the heirloom, plus 500 gold when the heirloom is returned. That monetary value is why I am asking you two, as my most skilled employees, to do this. To tell you the truth, that 500 gold will help smooth a little problem with some new law officials that came up recently. I hope you can understand why I need your help. Both of you, mind, you'd have to work together. Will you accept the job?" Deigan leaned forward expectantly.  
Zelgadis and Gavin sat and digested the information Deigan had just given them. Then they both nodded simultaneously.  
"Good. The merchant is Merchant Sailan in the Silks District of the Merchant Quarter. I'll give you a map of the building's location and as best of a description of the interior of the building as I can. You should be ready to go about three hours after midnight. Good Luck."  
Zelgadis sat on some boxes in the alley behind the merchant's house. It was a large alley, but several boxes sat on the edges. They were mostly large crates filled with various refuses of the types silk merchants produced, combined with fragrances to mask any unpleasant smells. There were several cats prowling the dark passageway, keeping away the rats that can completely ruin the career of a careless merchant. The wall Zelgadis leaned on was of plain hewn stone, though the other side was likely polished and covered with a more expensive stone. The merchant's main garden lay on the other side of the wall, though he had garden surrounding his treasure house. According to the description Deigan had given of the various areas to get caught, there were only two windows and the main door that could be gotten through without encountering various unpleasant plants and traps. There was even a spiked pit trap under one of the more visible windows. The two available windows were smaller sized windows that were concealed behind thick shrubs, put there as escape routes in case of an emergency. It was impossible to find the windows unless you knew exactly where to look. This was a merchant who wasn't taking any chances, so Gavin and Zelgadis weren't taking chances either. The information they had gotten from the magical probes Deigan had chosen to send in as scouts was priceless. If left to only one's own wits, even the most luckiest of lucky people would have some trouble with the maze inside. If you took the front door, you had to pass several difficult puzzles, both magical or mechanical, before you came to the easier area, where you just had to watch out for the various enchanted creatures who prowled the inner area. This job could be done by one thief if he knew the right route to take and could avoid the watchers, but both Gavin and Zelgadis were going in to make sure they got the item even if one of them was caught. This merchant was both the richest and most paranoid of the merchants in the city and all thieves wanted a chance to break in, but few did. Only the best and most resourceful could manage the process necessary to survive the experience. The large church clock sounded at that moment. It repeated twice more, for a total of three long tones that echoed through the sleeping city. The signal for the night's operation to begin.   
Zelgadis hoisted himself over the wall and landed soundlessly on a small clear area behind a clump of lilacs, their flowers past their prime. He peered out between the branches, but saw no one. Moving silently, he dashed across a large clear area used as a pathway and paused in a small copse of trees that grew next to the large treasure building. He peered upwards hunting for the small window positioned higher on the wall than most would look. A small crack sounded in his ears and he froze. Something, or someone, had stepped on a twig near him. He waited for a full minute, then moved on with his mission, figuring it was a cat. He hoisted himself up to the window sill and worked the latch open. He slipped inside, then carefully closed the latch and window. Slowly, he made his way through the twisting hallways, avoiding the dead ends that led to nothing but traps. This merchant really loved traps, Zelgadis figured. Why else would he have so many? He peered around a corner, then recoiled. One of the animal watchers was walking across an intersection in front of him. It was a badger, a cautious animal and one you did not wish to fight. Luckily for Zelgadis, it was going down a passageway he was not, so he could bypass it, if he was careful. The treasure vault was nearby. Slowly, the badger walked away. Then, moving both quickly and quietly, Zelgadis turned several corners, watching for any more animals. The door to the vault was there in front of him, it's door already open. Inside, Zelgadis could see Gavin gathering some of the treasure into a small bag to carry with him, quickly choosing the most expensive pieces so he could get more out of his small load. Zelgadis walked up to Gavin, who just waved and nodded at Zelgadis, having already identified who was coming. Zelgadis nodded back and started filling his own bag. Gavin already had the heirloom they had come to get.   
Then, when Zelgadis' bag was about half-full and Gavin was tying his off, a loud alarm screamed through the house. Something had tripped a trap of some sort. Zelgadis quickly tied off his own bag, then the two thieves quickly left before they were discovered, Gavin pausing to properly close the vault door and they left the ways they had come in. Zelgadis rounded several corners, then saw the cause of the commotion. A young boy, dressed entirely in dark browns with a large cap on his head and a sack in his hand, was trying to fight off several of the animal watchers, their spells triggered. A wannabe thief, obviously, and that put this whole mess right in Zelgadis' lap. He quickly went up to the boy and started to kill the animals that surrounded them. Once he had done that, he grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him quickly back to the window, opening it and closing it quickly. He dashed over the wall, never letting go of the boy, and ran several blocks away. Then he stopped and looked at the boy.  
"You know, boy, that was a foolish thing to do, trying to break in there. That's stealing and that's the job I'm paid for. Please try to be more careful next time, though you did do well to get as far as you did," said Zelgadis, chastising the boy.  
The "boy" pulled off his cap to reveal long strands of dark green hair that cascaded down her back. Her large blue eyes stared at him in amazement. "Yeah, I guess that was foolish, but, since you said you got paid to do that, there has to be some place where I can learn how to do that past what I've figured out, am I right?"  
"Yea, the thieves guild.." said Zelgadis, slightly taking aback by her gender and her demands. "but, how did you get in to that..."  
"Oh, you mean the merchant's house? I followed you. Anyway, could you take me to that guild? My name's Peri and this whole thief business seems like the best way I can go, so please take me there?" She looked at him with big blue puppy dog eyes and he felt all the reasons he had to object dissolve. As he started to lead her to the guild, he thought, 'What have I gotten myself into now?  
-------------------  
Author's note:  
Weeeeeeeeee! Description's fun! New chapter done (and longer than my usual, too, I think) Anyway, Zelgadis doesn't belong to me. I want him, though, if he's for sale! (hint, hint) ^_^ I think I'd get outbid, though. -_- Did you like this chapter? 


	5. Chapter 4

Thief Chapter 4  
  
Zelgadis sat with his head in his hands and wondered how this... predicament... he was in had ever happened. Looking up at the two other people in the room, Deigan and Peri, he said, "OK, let me get this straight. As the one to find her and bring her here for training, I'm the one who has to train her, right?" Deigan nodded. "And this means she will stay with or near me until she is considered proficient enough to go up a rank, like Swift did with me?" Again, Deigan nodded. "Now tell me this, how am I supposed to care for this strong willed girl who's the sort to get into trouble while doing all my other duties, not to mention she'll be the only female in the guild since who-knows-when?! Do you realize what that means in this lawless place?!" Once again Deigan nodded, saying, "Of course I do. But it doesn't matter, does it, sweetie?" He tucked his finger under Peri's chin and looked admirably at her face. Peri slapped away his hand and scooted her chair away from the somewhat lecherous Master Thief. "Of course it doesn't matter. I'll beat up anyone who tries anything with me," she said, looking meaningfully at Deigan, who was pouting a little. Zelgadis hadn't seen his master and friend act like this before, but then he also hadn't seen him with a woman, either. There were all those rumors about Deigan's mistresses-of-the-week, though... At least Deigan was looking at her face and not at other places. The man had some sense. Peri resettled her chair in its new location and mumbled almost below hearing, even for Zel's strong ears, "At least it has to be better than home. It can't be worse then that." She shook her head slightly, looking like she was trying to drive bad memories out of her head. "Anyway," she said, in a slightly louder than normal tone of voice, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here! Can we please cut the discussion? It's a simple question, will you let me join or won't you?" She glared at both of the men, daring them to say she couldn't. After a few seconds, Deigan hesitantly said, "S-Sure, I guess we'll let you join." She smiled. "Perfect. Now then, shall we get to business?" She settled back into her chair as Deigan started to pull out papers. Zelgadis pushed back his chair. "I hope I'm not necessary for anything else. I'll tutor her. I- I just need to get some fresh air." He stood up, pushed in his chair, and walked out the door. Just outside the door, filling the corridor as far as Zel could see, was a large contingent of the Guild. Fifty-seven men, most who disdain the use of soap, all crammed into a narrow hallway, all trying to hear what was said in one small room. Surprisingly, the entire crowd was dead silent, at least until Zelgadis opened the door. Or, rather, he tried to. The crowd was pressed so tightly against the door that, even with his increased chimearic strength, Zel was only able to push the door open an inch. Slowly, the crowd shifted so that he had enough room to slip out and shut the door. They just stood there a second, the chimera looking at the crowd. Then everyone started talking at once, asking questions about who the girl was. Not one asked if she was going to join the guild. Most of the questions were about where "Deigan's new whore" was from, not even caring about the name of the girl who had entered into their midst. 'Sheesh... Peri better be right that she can handle this... I wouldn't wish this sort of.... previous judgement... on any one.' thought Zel, as a small bead of sweat pooled in a tear shape on his cheek. It would be very, very, very difficult to get them to accept her as one of their own. Deep in his thoughts, Zel pushed his way past the crowds and headed to his private room, saying not a word as he slipped past. Three hours later, Zel was awakened from a short nap to the sound of the door quickly opening and slamming shut. Sitting up, he saw Peri leaning against the door, panting. Loud catcalls, whistles, laughter, and very raunchy comments slipped through the cracks. Her straight green hair was tangled and her clothes showed several large rips that hadn't been there before. Her blue eyes were wide and hunting for safety. Then her eyes alighted on Zelgadis. He, luckily, was still dressed, but she still visibly jumped at the sight of someone in the room. Then she recognized him and slumped down the door, ending up on the floor. She slowly caught her breath as the jeering outside calmed down. Zel waited in silence for several minutes before she finally did something. One second she was sitting on the floor, just leaning limply against the door, the next she was holding onto Zelgadis for dear life, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I- I thought I could ha- handle the teasing, bu- but why'd they haveta tear my clothes?!" she bawled, getting the anger and frustration out of her. Soon she settled down, having cried herself down, and fell asleep next to Zel. Slowly, he shifted out of under her and tucked her into the bed. Walking over to the large, very sturdy wicker chair that lived in a corner of his room, he settled in for the night.  
  
Elsewhere, things were less peaceful. In a separate house from the Guild, a house owned by one of the wealthier members, the talk ran thick in the air. Seventeen thieves sat around a large rectangular table. They were all the rougher type, people who steal and hurt because of sadistic leanings that commanded their every action. At the head was the leader of the pack, Reyner. A large slightly balding man, he commanded because of his size and ruthlessness. He stood and addressed his group. "Okay, scum, y'all know that that ijit Deigan has let a bitch into our midst. Y'all know bitches are only good fer one thing and one thing only, right?! An we all thought that ijit knew it too, what wit all his wenches. But now he's let one a them in as one of us an we aren't letting that happen, right?!" A chorus of "Right" echoed across the room. "So waddy'all say ta getting rid a' the ijit?!" Again, a loud roar of agreement answered Reyner's call to violence. Then someone chuckled, a deep chuckle that spoke of both amusement and pity. It wasn't that loud, but it drew attention to itself like a moth to a flame, cutting across the babbling of the thieves. Everyone turned to look at the one who had chuckled. Leaning against the doorway was Gavin. His waist-long black hair and the black clothes he wore made him look like a demon that had just appeared out of the shadows. Black gloves and boots, both artfully embroidered with burgundy spikes and highlighted with garnets, made his face the only spot of skin showing. A dark expression, one of superiority and the pity one shows to ignorant children, added to the illusion of the demon from the shadows. A large garnet, slightly redder than most garnets and polished to a dome-like smoothness, sat as a cloak brooch, holding the edges of his floor length black cloak together. He paced cat-like towards the table, cloak moving silently around him. He looked directly at Reyner the entire time he took to go from the doorway to the end of the table. Leaning against the empty chair, he spoke, "So you wish to eliminate Deigan, do you? I have... similar leanings towards him and his cronies. However, simple violence will not work against him, unless you truly wish to be outnumbered and eradicated like vermin?" Gavin's soft baritone drifted through the room and everyone, including Reyner, shifted in their seats and reoriented themselves to the fact that the head of the table was no longer the end where Reyner sat, but instead the side where the newcomer chose to rest. All across the table, heads slightly shook 'no' in the silence. "Good," continued Gavin, "I thought you were an intelligent crew. Now then, Deigan and his system has weaknesses. The only way of removing him from power is to exploit them in a subtle and cautious manner. This will take time, you understand, but it is actually quite simple. Now this is what we will do..."  
  
------------------------------ Authors Note: Boy it's taken a bit to write this. It's probably because this is a turning point. Things are slowly slipping apart and the innocent will be caught and dragged down with the guilty. Boy I'm feeling dark and dead- flowery. ^_^ The next chapter will hopefully be out soon. I have it planned out, I just need to write it. Thanks to Moro the Wolf God for betareading and encouraging me! I needed it... 


End file.
